lalunafandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Wirtanen
Sailor Wirtanen ' is one of the Sailor Senshi of the rouge Comet Court. Her civilian identity is Lalia Galluzzo. Sailor Wirtanen is the youngest member of the Comet Court though she serves as the second-in-command. Her powers are associated with agility and primarily are used as supportive assistance to her allies. Because of her small stature and seemingly weak abilities, Sailor Wirtanen often will hold back and attempt to coach her teammates instead of dive headfirst into a battle. Appearance Her sailor suit has a grey collar, a light blue bow, grey shorts, grey shoes, a light blue belt, grey fingerless gloves, a light blue choker, grey earrings, and a blue stoned silver tiara. Powers Transformations * Wirtanen Power, Make Up! * Wirtanen Comet Power, Make Up! * Wirtanen Eternal Comet Power, Make Up! Attacks *'Comet Celerity **Sailor Wirtanen, usually at the beginning of the battle, will hold back and begin to spin her baton. As she calls out her attack, the baton spins at such a speed until it is a blur, and she stops it above her head. The blur that it exhibited drifts down like a dust over her body, powering her up and giving her an agility boost for three turns. Through the enhancement of her own speed for the time being, and uses it to dodge attacks, move around her enemy, and overall gain a placement advantage to avoid getting hit. *'Orbital Alacrity' **Sailor Wirtanen, with this ability unlocked, uses her baton to spin in a circle quickly a few times until it glows ice blue. Once she stops, the glowing ring still stays and begins to take her own agility. Once she develops enough, she can split the ring between herself an another ally. This signifies a connection between the two, and thereby drains her own agility to aid her ally. * Coma of Deprivation ** Sailor Wirtanen steps back from the battle and concentrates for a turn to build up her ability. Once she has the charge, she sprints to the center of the battle field and jumps high to the air. Once she reaches the arch of her jump, she throws her baton into the ground. Where it lands, a fifteen foot diameter zone is erected on the battle field. This shield drains all the enemies agility while at the same time transferring the drained agility to her allies. However, is anyone leaves the shield, the effects become null. Development Sailor Wirtanen was originally created simply to be a young influence on an elder court and nothing more. However, thanks to her extensive participation in major plots throughout the shop, Wirtanen eventually became the first Comet Senshi beside the leader (Sailor Encke) to reach the super stage. Because of this, she was elevated to second-in-command, or the captain of the Comet Senshi. This was not an original plot expectation for Sailor Wirtanen, though she housed the proper personality traits as a character to step up to the role. Current, she has just reached her second stage as a super senshi and is developing in her new role as captain of the Comet Court. Category:Senshi Category:Cometary Court